The Return of the Underwear
by muggleborn444
Summary: The sequel to the one-shot Peter's Secret. When another suspicious article of clothing is found under a particular Marauder's bed, suspicions are aroused once again. Is Lily really cheating on James? With Peter? A co-authored piece.
1. Chapter 1

A/N:This story is the sequel to the one-shot Peter's Secret. Updates on Five Date Rule will come soon, we promise!

Disclaimer: This is earth. Where we do not own Harry Potter characters. Heaven is where we own James Potter.

**********

The Return of the Underwear

Chapter 1:

It was early in the morning. Sirius, having just woken up, was scrounging around under his bed looking for a pair of trousers that he could wear that day. Having no success under his own four-poster, he moved over to the next one, (which just happened to be Peter's), in the hope that an article of his clothing had somehow ended up under there.

It was not, however, _his_ clothing that he found under Peter's bed.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS_ THIS_?" Sirius bellowed while holding up the lacy, black negligee he had just found in the dusty corner under Peter's bed. His shouting woke up the other two Marauders in the dormitory at that time, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew.

Peter jumped about a mile as he woke up with Sirius leaning over him with a black negligee in his outstretched hand. "I THOUGHT THAT WE HAD SORTED THIS OUT ALREADY!!!" Sirius roared.

"Oh no, not this again," Remus muttered turning to face the wall, hoping sleep would follow. He was sick of this whole misplaced-lingerie business.

"YOU ARE JUST GOING TO LET THIS HAPPEN!?! YOU AREN'T GOING TO TRY AND PUT A STOP TO IT!?!" Sirius now roared at Remus. Groggily, Remus sighed and rolled out of bed.

"It is too early for this. Have you checked the tag yet Padfoot? Maybe it belongs to one of your little 'friends'." Remus rubbed his eyes blearily.

"I-It's NOT mine…I s-swear!" Peter mumbled frightened that Sirius was still looming over him. Sirius shot an accusing glare at him before finding the tag.

"WHAT!?!" He shrieked, before dropping the material and leaping on the bed to pummel Peter. "HOW---DARE---YOU---SHE---IS---NOT---YOURS---TO---SHAG! WAIT! HOW---DID---YOU---EVEN---GET---HER---TO---COME---NEAR---YOU???" He bellowed the final question confusedly. Remus didn't even try to stop Sirius, instead picking up the flimsy piece of black lace with two fingers and checking the tag. His eyes nearly popped out of his head. Clearly printed in her own distinct handwriting were the initials 'LE'.

He looked at Peter in shock. "You know James is going to murder you."

Peter turned white, "I-It was-wasn't m-me! I-I s-swear!!!"

"I don't want to bother James with this just yet," Sirius decided. "First we will ask the little slut-whore herself!" With that he snatched the negligee from Remus and was just about to leave the dormitory when he heard Remus mutter, "Uhhh…Sirius? Maybe you should put on some clothes… And I don't think 'slut-whore' is a word."

Sighing, Sirius turned around and resumed the hunt for his trousers.

**********

A/N: We've got a few more chapters written if this gets a good response. Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Here's the next chapter. We posted because it was ready. We are a little impatient when it comes to these things. Hehe :)

Disclaimer: Yeah, we are not the world famous author of the most successful book series of all time. We just write stories about the characters from that series. Pathetic, right?

**********

The Return of the Underwear

Chapter 2:

Lily Evans woke slowly from a refreshing sleep, yawning and stretching, before realizing that it was not, indeed, the weekend, (as she had previously thought), but a Thursday. And on top of that, she was going to be late for Potions. She looked to her side, and found her best friend Alice snoring in the next bed over. Quickly, she grabbed her wand and summoned a jug of water to pour over her friend's face.

"B-b-bloody HELL!" Alice shrieked in surprise. "I'm UP! I'm UP!!!" She rolled out of her bed and locked herself in the bathroom to avoid any more pouring of cold water. Sighing, Lily hurriedly donned her robes and shoved her hair into a ponytail.

Five minutes later the girls were sprinting through the halls. They ran through open the door and skidded into their seats just as Professor Slughorn walked in. "Oh HO!!! Lily m'dear, running a tad bit late perhaps?" he chuckled, his massive belly jiggling. She gave him a tired smile, and then turned to look for her boyfriend of six months, James Potter. He smiled eagerly at her as she grinned back. Her eyes strayed to the seat next to him, where she was slightly startled by the angry glare emanating from James' best friend. Even more startling was the disapproving nod of Remus in the next seat over. Peter was looking rather frightened, though that was not unusual.

Because Lily had been late, Sirius hadn't been able to confront her. As it turned out, he didn't have a moment all day where he could talk to her without James listening in. Finally, he made up an excuse to miss Quidditch practice, waving as James left the tower, before turning to face the staircase towards the girls' dormitory with a slightly crazed look in his eyes. He took a deep breath, and ran at full speed up the staircase. He was halfway up when it turned into a slide and he was forced back down. But Sirius was not one to just give up. He tried again, with the same result. And again. With the same result. And again. And again. Then he stopped to nurse his many bruises. About an hour later, just as he was about to give it another go, he heard a familiar voice coming from the portrait hole.

"See you later Alice!" Lily waved goodbye to her friend and stepped into the common room. With a small shriek she turned around, trying to follow her friend back outside. Sirius was marching over, a vicious look on his face.

"I can totally see you as a murderer you know," she muttered as Sirius clamped a hand around her wrist before she could escape and dragged her up to his dormitory. As soon as the door was closed he whirled around.

"How could you cheat on James you little SLUTWHORE!!!!" Shocked at his outburst, Lily turned to see Remus shaking his head sadly, with Peter's shaking form trying unsuccessfully to hide behind him.

"Padfoot, I thought we decided to go at this from a positive angle." Remus said calmly.

"POSITIVE ANGLE? POSITIVE ANGLE? THERE IS NO POSITIVE ANGLE!!!! CLEARLY LILY WAS CHEATNG ON JAMES!!!!!" He looked up, and his expression turned confused, as Peter ghostly-pale face turned whiter still and even Remus looked uncomfortably toward the door.

"Lily is cheating on me?" James asked, standing behind Sirius in the doorway. Sirius clamped his mouth shut. He had forgotten that Quidditch practice would be over by now. James glanced worriedly at Lily, who was shaking her head furiously. Noticing this, Sirius started nodding his head just as frantically.

*********

A/N: Well? How was it? Sorry for the annoying cliff hanger. Next chapter is going through editing and will def. be posted soon. And maybe Five Date Rule as well. If we get around to it. Remember: Peace. Love. Reviews.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry that this story is so short. It didn't look that short on Word. Oh well.

Disclaimer: We do not own Harry Potter. Never have, never will.

**********

The Return of the Underwear

Chapter 3:

Ten minutes of silence (filled with pointed and questioning glances, nods, and shakings of the head) later, Lily finally cried, "I would never cheat on James!"

James didn't look so convinced though. He shot a questioning look at Lily, as if to say, 'Would you?'

"Oh yeah? Then explain this!" Sirius whipped out the negligee. "It has her initials and I found it under _Peter's_ bed!" He said proudly. His expression turned startled, however, as both Lily and James turned vivid shades of red.

"What? WHAT AM I MISSING PEOPLE? TELL, OR I WILL BE FORCED TO URINATE ON YOUR LEGS!!" Sirius screamed this with a dangerously discolored face. Lily looked highly disgruntled and grossed out, but didn't say anything because she had learned to tolerate Sirius' weirdness.

"Well… er… you see…" James began. His face turned even redder, if that was possible, and he was unable to complete the thought.

"_Come ON_, James!" Sirius bellowed, more exasperated than ever. The urination possibility was looking imminant.

"Oh bugger it all! Lily and I came in here one time and my bed was covered with stuff, and Remus would have murdered us, and Sirius' bed is unsanitary so…so…" He trailed off again losing his steam. He glanced at Lily, but she was no help. She was blushing brilliant shades of red and staring abashedly at the floor.

"And well…Oh come on mates! You guys know what happened next! And we lost a few articles of clothing on the way! Lily wasn't cheating on me…unless there _is_ something with Peter…" He shot a horrified, questioning glance at Lily.

"Oh Merlin, NO!!!" She said, blushing harder. The boys were looking at her with raised eyebrows, smirks, and a touch of awe and respect. The Lily Evans they thought they knew was really not as big a prude as they thought. They just wondered why James hadn't told them yet.

"Oh…well…here…" Sirius tossed the article of clothing at her, slightly embarrassed. She quickly tucked it away.

"Soooo…now that things are sufficiently awkward, who wants to get smashed?" Sirius pulled out some Firewhisky. The others rolled their eyes, but joined in. They would all be late to class tomorrow, and would bring with them some killer headaches, but of course it would be worth it.

**********

A/N: We were thinking about an epilogue for this story. You know, something on their wedding night or married life where they remember the incident. Let us know in the reviews. :)


	4. Epilogue

Epilogue:

It was James and Lily's wedding night. James' eyes popped open a Lily waltzed out of the bathroom wearing a very skimpy black lace negligee.

"Oh, I remember THAT one!" James said with a cheeky grin.

"Oh Merlin that was so embarrassing!" Lily muttered blushing faintly.

"Did I ever tell you how glad I was that Sirius found that under Peter's bed? It was my favorite of your little outfits." James smirked as Lily smacked him.

"Do you remember the thong incident too?" Lily asked.

"How could I forget? That little misunderstanding brought us together," James pulled Lily down next to him.

"Why do most of my interactions with your friends involve underwear...like that time when we were living in the apartment and they walked in while I was cooking breakfast in my rather skimpy PJ underwear…and all those times at school…" James cut off Lily's ramblings with a slow, steamy kiss.

"Well, they aren't here tonight." He whispered huskily in her ear. She laughed and kissed him back.

Outside Remus sighed. "Okay guys, now that we saw that he remembered that episode we should leave." Sirius complained, "But it is just about to get good!" Muttering under his breath Remus grabbed Peter in one hand and a struggling Sirius in the other and Disapperated with a POP!

"Did you hear that?" Lily wondered aloud, but then the sexy look in James' eyes distracted her, and she didn't give it another thought.


End file.
